nova_corefandomcom-20200214-history
Ina Ganez Peral
'Ina Ganez Peral '(492 5E- present, 36 years old) is a female professional from Camalva, the capital city of the Shimmering Isles region of the Sunlands. She is an artist specialised in using her sword, a rapier called Cressenta, ''for various purposes, including participating in the so-called ''spezada. Ina currently resides in Rafiyye. '' '' History Time in Camalva Ina Ganez Peral was born in 492 in Camalva, the capital city of the Shimmering Isles. She lived in the regular districts of the city and almost never visited Abalena Isle, where the ruling class (such as Nathalia Fiuse Vito) lives and works. At some point in her life, she became a member of a colorful bunch of people led by the eccentric Luiz Adelmo Espide. During her time in Camalva, she developed a deep relationship with the people in the very varied group, coming to see them as family. Ina had a career in the spezada, which is a sport that involves the sword and all kinds of acts with it. She often worked together with an attractive young man called Bellis, with whom she had a pleasant rivalry. Ina became known all over Camalva, and the Shimmering Isles as a whole, as the charming young woman who was excellent at the game of ''spezada. ''However, Ina Ganez Peral and the group also often engaged in illegal activities in Camalva, even if those activities usually did not include straight up murder. Ina was very professional while also having a lot of fun during her time in Camalva. Treason in the forest However, all that changed in 518, when she was 26 years old. One day, an accident left her with a broken arm and further injuries, which reduced her ability to participate in any activity the group usually engaged in. At first, Adelmo and the group nurture her wounds, but eventually it becomes more than clear that she will not be able to keep up. She cannot make herself useful anymore- and people without any use have no place in the group, even if they grew up in the fellowship. Adelmo subtly makes this very clear to her one evening in the forest just outside the city, but Ina knows exactly what he means and gets angry. She stands up and wants to leave the group, bursting with anger. But Adelmo does not allow this, since the secrets of his group are carefully kept. To keep the spirit of family intact, all the people who want to leave misteriously disappear. In the shadow of the campfire, members of the group, including Bellis, watch on or show no interest when Ina is heavily abused and mortally wounded, after which she loses consciousness. Ship bound for Uitafi Ina Ganez Peral wakes up in the hold of a ship, finding herself surrounded by hundreds of dead and sometimes mutilated bodies. Soon the hold is opened, and the bodies are thrown out by the captain of the ship and his crew. Ina realizes where she is: on the abandoned island of Uitafi, where many corpses of the Golden Gulf region are frequently dumped. Ina does not dare to move out of fear of being caught. The men throwing the corpses onto the pile treat her the same as the rest, thinking she too is a dead body. Ina only moves when she hears the men walking away, and the hold of the ship closes. Despite of the terrible pain she's experiencing, she manages to stand up and turn her head towards the ship. Dead men's island After seeing the ship sail away into the mist surrounding the island, Ina stands up with great difficulty and walks to the beach. Uitafi is a deserted island where thousands and thousands of bodies have been rotting and decaying for many years. Where the rest of the Glittering Islands are beautiful with bright colors, Uitafi is dark, desolate and incredibly depressing. The air is gray because of all the dirty air that rises up, and the watery sun is hardly visible beyond the clouds. The sea also hardly has a color, other than the shimmering waters that surround the other isles in the archipel. For several days Ina is stuck on the terrible island. She is constantly on the lookout for a ship, but no one comes. In the end she has to try and kill the local rats, which have grown as large as hounds thanks to the many decaying bodies on the island, with ''Cressenta ''to have something to eat. Of course, Ina gets quite sick because of this. After several torturing days she finally sees a ship appear on the horizon. It shows up from the kind of sickly mist that hangs there, and has the watery sun in the sidelines. The ship is not very big, which is good for Ina because it means that there will probably not be much crew on board. Ina hides while the ship arrives, but as soon as the crew steps outside to dump the corpses, she hits it. They are hard-working, honest men and women who are not armed, so Ina has no problem at all to kill them with Cressenta. She enters the ship and finds the captain, a fairly young man who has hidden himself and begs her not to kill. He keeps them alive so that he can take her to Rafiyye. The captain does so under threat. Ina instructs him to leave, and does not want to dump the bodies, so they remain in the hold. The tour lasts for a few days, during which Ina catches up on her eating delay - by eating the crew members. Ina sails to Rafiyye, where she intends to recover. Once she has arrived, she leaves the ship in the harbor, causing her illness. In the meantime she is recovering herself from Sylber, a somewhat shady figure she has found and who takes her under his wing. The plague is catching on, and Ina herself is also pretty ill. Sylber knows how to cure her for the most part, and after a long time in Rafiyye she is back on top of it. She has not forgotten how Adelmo's group, she saw as a family, betrayed her and tried to kill her (which in their experience was also successful). It is now 520 and the tensions in the Golden Gulf region are starting to increase. Ina, however, is not yet ready to take revenge and continues to work on her own for a while, where she mainly takes on and executes violent assignments in Matan'jar with a new determination. In the following years she does a lot for herself and she is not so much concerned with the betrayal. Only in 528, 10 years after the incident (and coincidentally also the current year), she decides to travel to Camalva to confront her former colleagues. Current situation Appearance and personality Category:Characters Category:Women Category:Sunlanders Category:Shimmering Islanders Category:Humans Category:Coreshti